La Somme de tes Cicatrices
by Maude G
Summary: Drago ne pardonnera jamais Harry d'avoir fait de lui une meilleure personne, et il ne se pardonnera jamais lui-même d'être tombé amoureux de lui.


Note de l'Auteur : Cette œuvre a une mise en garde pour discutions et références au suicide.

Note de la Traductrice : Merci à Tessa Crowley de m'avoir laissé traduire The Sum of Your Scars :)

* * *

La Somme de tes Cicatrices

Pourquoi es-tu la seule chose dans ma vie qui fasse encore du sens?

Tout ce que j'ai jamais vraiment su faire, c'est te détester, et dans un monde qui s'écroule autour de moi, dont toutes les coutures se déchirent, cette haine devient une sorte de réconfort.

Je suis sans espoir, à la dérive, perdu – par moments je me noie, je dépéris, je meurs – mais dans toute cette peur et cette confusion et cet abattement, il y a cette haine de toi, familière et rassurante, qui me permet de focaliser. Je sais ce que c'est. Je sais ce que nous sommes. Et je m'y accroche à deux mains parce que c'est la seule chose restante dans ma vie que je connais réellement.

''Malefoy,'' tu dis, la pique familière, le regard suspicieux. Ça me frappe comme du venin, mais la haine familière est douce comme de la soie, et c'est si facile de répliquer.

''Potter,'' je répond, et tu ne pourrais pas deviner que je viens de passer les dernières heures à me sentir comme une épave. Je suis toujours aussi clair et lucide quand tu es près de moi. ''C'est bon, j'ai vérifié les environs. Pas de chatons ou d'enfants égarés n'ont besoin d'être sauvés.''

Tu râles. J'ai remarqué les changements en toi, bien entendu. Nous n'avons jamais étés aimables l'un envers l'autre, mais j'ai remarqué comment ça s'est aiguisé, assombri, intensifié. Je le vois dans chaque ligne de ton visage quand nous nous croisons dans les couloirs. Je le vois dans la répulsion qui teinte maintenant ta méfiance et ton dégoût.

Et oui, je t'ai vu me suivre. C'est la progression logique d'une rivalité d'enfance face à une guerre imminente, je suppose, et même si je devrais en être surpris ou fâché ou même offensé, je ne suis aucune de ces choses.

''Tu as entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell?'' tu me demandes.

Aussitôt ma mémoire remonte à l'événement et le souvenir est encore frais et douloureux dans mon esprit. Mais près de toi, je suis solide.

''Je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai entendu parler, ou que je m'en soucie.''

Tu rencontres mon regard. Je devrais partir, je suppose, mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai besoin de cette clarté si désespérément, juste un peu plus longtemps. Je soutiens ton regard ardemment et fermement et désespérément. Je me demande si tu vois le désespoir en moi, se mouvant juste sous la surface de ma peau, me déchirant de l'intérieur.

''Alors tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé,'' tu dis.

''Si tu as quelque chose à me dire,'' je dis d'une voix traînante, ''dis-le.''

Mais tu ne dis rien. Tu me regardes avec mépris et tu me bouscules pour passer, et le monde devient flou à nouveau. Subitement tout ce qui me reste est l'image de Katie Bell, sanglante et à moitié morte. Subitement il n'y a plus que le désespoir rampant, écrasant et poignant.

Et j'aimerais que tu reviennes, parce que la haine est encore mieux que tout ça.

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que je me donne la peine?

C'est un cercle vicieux de douloureux néant, de peur paralysante, et de désespoir à en déchirer l'âme. J'asservis une magie que je ne peux pas pratiquer pour orchestrer un sabotage dont je ne veux pas pour une cause que je ne supporte plus. L'échec signifie la mort. La réussite signifie la mort. La fuite signifie la mort.

À plus d'une occasion, je considère le suicide. Je pèse les options – ce que je laisserais derrière contre ce à quoi j'échapperais. J'y pense fréquemment, quand l'air est assez calme, quand la pièce est silencieuse et qu'il ne reste rien d'autre que mes pensées.

Mais c'est la première fois que ma baguette est sortie, appuyée sur ma Marque des Ténèbres, la première fois que je répète dans ma tête _lance le sort, ouvre l'artère, allez, fait-le_.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'hésite. La peur, peut-être. La honte. J'appuie le bout de ma baguette si fermement sur ma peau que mes mains tremblent, que des larmes roulent sur mon visage, et ma tête est remplie de _fait le, fait le, fait le._

''Ça serait plus rapide si tu jetais un sort pour te rompre le cou,'' me dit Mimi Geignarde. Sa voix est tendre, presque larmoyante. Elle aime bien l'idée d'un ami dans l'au-delà, une idée qui serait beaucoup plus drôle si elle n'était pas désespérément sombre.

''Tu me connais,'' je dis, bien que ma voix soit étouffée, ''toujours fan de symbolisme.''

''Je suppose,'' dit Mimi, ''que si c'est la dernière chose que tu fais, tu peux aussi bien lui donner un sens.''

Et j'ai toujours peur, j'ai toujours honte. Je pense toujours à ce que je laisserais derrière, au genre d'héritage que ça laisserait à ma famille, mais j'appuie toujours ma baguette sur ma peau et je suis toujours conscient, _douloureusement_ conscient, que c'est peut-être la seule façon de m'en sortir -

''Malefoy?''

\- et, tout à fait à ma surprise, tu me sauves.

Comme tu es prévisible, Harry Potter.

* * *

Est-ce que j'attendais cela?

Est-ce pour cette raison qu'être près de toi me procurait ces rares moments de clarté? Y a t-il toujours eu une partie de moi, silencieuse et apeurée, qui était apaisée par la possibilité que tu pourrais me sauver, comme tu as sauvé tout les autres?

''L'aurais tu vraiment fait?'' tu me demandes. Tu es assis, tendu, sur le lit près du mien. Tu es agité, inconfortable. La clarté que je sens près de toi est toujours présente.

''Je ne sais pas,'' je répond, ce qui est la vérité. ''Peut-être.''

Tu hésites un moment, puis tu te lèves et t'assoies sur le bord de mon lit. Ton poids abaisse le matelas et me décale plus près de toi.

''Est-ce que c'était à cause de...?''

Tu abaisses ton regard sur mon bras, là où ma Marque des Ténèbres est cachée sous la manche de mon pyjama.

''Rien ne t'échappe, Potter.'' Je devrais y mettre plus de venin, mais je suis si fatigué. Une journée remplie de sortilèges d'Allégresse – procédure standard pour les gens sous surveillance préventive de suicide – m'a laissé épuisé.

''Je ne savais pas...''

''Tout ce que tu ne sais pas pourrais remplir la bibliothèque de Poudlard mille fois.''

Tu ris, et je suis déconcerté par le son de ton rire. Il est bref, mais réel, et je ne suis pas habitué à l'entendre, encore moins à le provoquer. Je prends conscience que j'aime ton rire. Cela provoque en moi une émotion qui se situe quelque part entre la confusion et la terreur.

''Laisse moi t'aider,'' tu dis, et quelque chose au fond de moi se transforme.

''Potter.''

''C'est évident que tu veux te sortir de tout ça,'' tu dis. ''Je peux t'en sortir. Je peux te protéger.''

''Ma famille -''

''Ta famille aussi. J'ai des connections dans l'Ordre. Nous pouvons vous protéger.''

Et _Merlin_ , je réalise, j'attendais _vraiment_ cela. J'attendais depuis si longtemps un moyen de me sortir de cette situation impossible, une parcelle d'espoir dans tout le désespoir. J'attendais _vraiment_ que tu me sauves, et te voilà, me l'offrant malgré tout.

''Pourquoi.'' J'essaie de le formuler comme une question, mais ma gorge est trop serrée.

''Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire.''

Je ris, et mes yeux me brûlent. Tu me fais un sourire en coin.

''Saint Potter,'' je dis, faisant de mon mieux pour prétendre que je ne suis pas au bord des larmes.

''Si ça t'aides à te sentir mieux,'' tu me dis, ''c'est aussi un peu parce que tu as des renseignements qui nous seraient utiles.''

Étrangement, ça m'aide à me sentir mieux.

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si facile?

Tu poses des questions, j'y répond. Je te dis tout, tous les détails sanglants, terribles, douloureux. La seule chose que je ne fais pas, c'est ouvrir ma poitrine de force et te laisser regarder mon cœur battant – mais si tu demandais, je le ferais probablement.

Cinq ans et demie de haine mutuelle se dissipent, d'une certaine manière, mais cette sainte clarté est toujours présente. Près de toi, je suis stable et sûr. Et même si parfois, j'ai peur de ce qui est encore à venir, je ne pense pas une seule fois que j'ai fait une erreur.

''Ça va nous aider beaucoup,'' tu me dis une nuit, la dernière de nombreuses rencontres nocturnes pour discuter de tout ce que je sais du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Mangemorts. ''Nous avons vraiment une longueur d'avance sur eux maintenant.''

''Bien, maintenant c'est à toi de ne pas tout foutre en l'air.''

Tu ris de nouveau. Je crois que tu as découvert qu'une fois que nous avons tous les deux baissé nos gardes, mon sarcasme est beaucoup plus drôle que déplacé, et je suis très doué pour te faire rire.

''J'ai fait du bon travail jusqu'à maintenant,'' tu dis, et tu me donnes un petit coup de coude.

''Je ne crois pas que 'rester en vie' ne constitue un si bon travail que ça. C'est un peu le strict minimum, pas vrai?''

Tu ris encore, et tu me donnes un second coup de coude. Et c'est si facile de m'y mettre aussi, de rire avec toi, de plonger tête première dans la joie si essentielle après tant d'obscurité. Je retourne le geste, puis tu me souris et me bouscule légèrement. Je perds l'équilibre et tombe sur toi.

Et pour un moment, juste un moment, mon cœur cesse de battre, et je réalise – tu me plais juste un petit peu.

Et si je me fies à la façon dont ton sourire s'éteint pour une fraction de seconde, à la façon dont les pupilles de tes yeux se dilatent, à la façon dont tu figes, je te plais juste un petit peu aussi.

Et n'est-ce pas ridicule? Est-ce vraiment en train d'arriver? Putain, qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer?

Pourtant, c'est là, simple et irréfutable et follement inconvénient. Tes mains sont sur mes coudes, ta respiration est sur mon menton. Je suis hyper conscient de chaque partie de ton corps, et je suis rongé par le désir d'en avoir plus.

''Je-''

Tu te retires. Je me redresse. Nous changeons de sujet.

Mais le moment persiste.

* * *

Est-ce horrible de ma part de vouloir que tu restes?

Malgré toute l'information que je t'ai transmise, malgré tous nos plans, la bataille approche. Malgré toute ta prévoyance et les pièges que tu as tendus, le pire se produit. Dumbledore est mort, et tu es plus brisé que tu ne le laisses paraître.

Peut-être que tes amis ne le voient pas en toi, mais moi, si. Je le vois sur ton visage et ça me tue, mais pas autant que de savoir ce que tu devras faire maintenant.

''Je devrais t'accompagner,'' je dis.

Tu devrais être surpris – je me suis faufilé derrière toi dans un couloir sombre – mais tu ne l'es pas. Quand tu te retournes, tes épaules perdent un peu de leur raideur.

''Non,'' tu dis, ''tu ne devrais pas.''

''Je pourrais t'aider.''

''Je ne crains pas Voldemort autant que je crains ta mère si quelque chose t'arrivait.''

Je devrais sourire, mais je n'y arrive pas.

''Ne part pas,'' je te demande.

''Drago.'' Je sens une tension en toi, une rigidité qui empire à chaque seconde qui passe.

''On peut s'arranger pour avoir une maison incartable – quelque part en France, peut-être, hors de la juridiction du Ministère – tu pourrais quand même chercher des Horcruxes, mais tu aurais un endroit sécuritaire où aller, quelque part -''

Tu pourrais me dire de la fermer, ou tu pourrais simplement partir, ou tu pourrais me regarder avec mépris, mais tu choisis de me prendre par les deux épaules, de me retourner et de me pousser contre le mur.

Je manque de souffle dans une soudaine bouffée d'adrénaline, mon cœur bat jusque dans mes tempes.

''Je _dois faire ça_ ,'' tu me dis. Tu es si près, et je me sens ridicule de me soucier de ta proximité davantage que de ce que tu dis. ''S'il y avait un autre moyen, ne crois-tu pas que je le choisirais?''

''Harry.''

''Je ne veux pas faire ça,'' tu me dis. Tu es encore plus près maintenant. Ta chaleur me fait fondre, je me dénoue au bout de tes doigts. ''Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Mais je dois le faire.''

Je place mes mains sur ton visage. Tu relâches une longue respiration qui effleure ma peau et qui me fait frissonner.

''Foutu Gryffondor.''

Tu fermes les yeux et tu te blottis contre moi. Est-ce que ce serait en train d'arriver, je me demande, si les émotions n'étaient pas si fortes en ce moment? L'un ou l'autre de nous concrétiserait-il cette impulsion si ce n'était pas dans le feu de l'action?

''On ne devrait pas,'' tu dis.

''Alors arrête.''

Je vois les muscles de ta mâchoire se contracter, je sens tes mains m'agripper.

''Ginny,'' tu dis, comme si c'était une phrase complète ou même une pensée pertinente.

Je t'embrasse doucement. Tu m'embrasses _férocement_ , comme si tu essayais de me dévorer en entier, comme si tu essayais d'attirer mon âme à travers ma bouche, et ça fonctionne presque. Je sens tes mains sur ma taille, tes dents sur ma lèvre inférieure, l'os de ta hanche qui appuie su mon bassin.

T'embrasser est comme une incroyable poussée d'adrénaline, et bien sûr que ce serait comme ça. Ça n'aurait pas pu être un simple baiser merdique qui aurait ruiné complètement l'attirance naissante entre nous deux. Ça devait être fantastique, à faire fondre, à suspendre le temps et le monde entier autour de nous. Ça devait ranimer le feu en moi et me faire croire à nouveau en Dieu. Façon de parler.

Mais aussitôt que ça commence, c'est terminé. Tu te retires, chancelant, et tu me regardes comme si tu ne pouvais pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Tu t'enfuis du corridor comme si tu étais poursuivis par des démons.

Tu quittes Poudlard le même jour avant que j'aie eu la chance de te trouver, de te parler, de te demander ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

Une mauvaise action est-elle réellement pire que l'inaction face au mal?

J'essaie de me convaincre que oui, mais après tout ça, je ne peux pas, je ne peux simplement pas.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que Mère sera effondrée. Nous étions enfin en sécurité, enfermés dans la maison incartable sous le sortilège de Fidelitas, hors de la portée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce que nous devions faire, c'est attendre, et je ne peux même pas faire ça.

Je laisse une note et je pars dans la nuit, destination Londres.

Parce que je ne peux pas rationaliser l'inaction plus longtemps.

Parce que tu m'as sauvé et je sens une certaine obligation de faire de même.

Parce que tu me manques.

Parce que tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne.

Mais surtout parce que je sais où est la coupe de Poufsouffle et je sais comment l'obtenir.

* * *

Pourquoi suis-je si nerveux?

Il n'y a même pas trois jours, je suis entré par effraction à Gringotts, j'ai désarmé des malédictions dangereuses, j'ai conduis un wagonnet de mine hors de contrôle, j'ai combattu un dragon, et je me suis presque noyé dans la Tamise. Mais d'une façon où d'une autre, te revoir me rend encore plus anxieux que tout ça.

J'entends le son du Portoloin que je t'ai envoyé et je relâche une respiration que je n'avais pas remarqué que je retenais.

Je te vois, debout dans la lumière de la lune qui entre par la fenêtre. La première chose que je remarque, c'est -

''Tu as mauvaise mine.''

Tu avances vers moi. Tes membres sont tendus, et comme tu te rapproches je découvre que ma première impression n'était pas fausse. Tu es sale, rêche, meurtri.

Je suis tout de même submergé par le désir de t'embrasser.

''Je suis en cavale,'' tu dis, t'arrêtant à quelques pieds de moi. ''Toi, quelle est ton excuse?''

''Un dragon. Et aussi la Tamise.''

Tu fronces les sourcils. Tes doigts se contractent nerveusement.

''C'est bon de te voir,'' je risque.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de la maison incartable,'' tu dis. ''Tu ne peux pas simplement sortir comme ça, les Mangemorts te cherchent.''

''Ils te cherchent, toi aussi.''

Tu lèves les mains en l'air dans un geste exaspéré. Le geste fait monter des volutes de poussière dans le clair de lune qui illumine la pièce. La maison dans laquelle j'ai arrangé notre rencontre est, bien sûr, abandonnée et incartable – en d'autres mots, sécuritaire – mais bien qu'elle soit sécuritaire, elle n'est pas exactement accueillante.

''Retournes-y,'' tu dis. ''Retourne te cacher.''

''Je me disais que tu voudrais récupérer ça avant.''

Je pose le sac sur la table près de nous. Il s'ouvre, et la coupe brille dans le clair de lune. Je te vois te figer, je t'entends prendre une inspiration.

''Drago...''

'' _Merci, Drago_. Oh, ce n'est rien, Harry, ça fait plaisir.''

''Comment as-tu –?''

''Surtout en étant extrêmement intelligent.''

Tu avances lentement et tes pas font craquer le plancher. Tu effleures le bord de la tasse du bout des doigts, mais tu les retires immédiatement.

''C'est définitivement un Horcruxe,'' tu dis.

Je hoche la tête. Je me laisse distraire par la façon dont la lumière donne des reflets argentés à tes cheveux foncés, par la façon dont elle fait briller le bord de tes lunettes. La guerre t'as endurci, t'as rendu plus sévère, plus raide. Et tu es d'une pâleur mortelle.

Tu lèves les yeux juste à temps pour lire l'attirance dans mon regard. Je remarque que tu déglutis difficilement.

''Pourquoi...?''

''Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire.''

La réponse a l'air de t'adoucir, de t'affaiblir. Tu fais encore quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que je puisses ressentir la chaleur de ton corps.

''Merci,'' tu dis, et c'est sincère, ''mais tu devrais partir.''

Je compose mon visage. ''Je passe.''

''Ce n'est pas sécuritaire avec moi.''

''On est en guerre, Potter. Ce n'est sécuritaire nulle part.''

''C'est sécuritaire avec ta famille.''

''Je _ne vais pas me cacher!_ ''

Le soudain changement de volume te surprend. Tu bascules vers l'arrière et me regarde, étonné.

''C'est toi qui m'as appris à faire la bonne chose!'' je dis. ''Tu as sauvé ma vie, tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne – je ne renoncerai pas à ça, et je ne retournerai _pas_ à la maison incartable!''

Le silence s'ensuit, assourdissant. Mon cœur bat la chamade et mes mains tremblent.

''Je ne vais pas prétendre que je n'ai pas peur,'' je dis quand tu ne réponds pas, ''parce que je suis terrifié. Mais je ne vais pas laisser ça m'arrêter.''

Un autre moment de silence. Je peux voir que tu es encore tendu, encore anxieux. Ta main se serre.

''Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.''

La vulnérabilité dans ta voix fait fondre tout ce qui restait de ma colère.

''Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal non plus, idiot.''

Tu fais un petit son étranglé, puis tu te jettes sur moi, emmêlant tes doigts dans mes cheveux, et tu m'embrasses – tu m'embrasses _réellement_ , jusqu'à ce que je sois étourdi et que j'aie oublié mon nom. Ce n'est pas un baiser, c'est un ouragan, et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'accrocher à toi pour ne pas me faire emporter par le torrent.

''On ne devrait pas,'' tu dis contre ma bouche en tirant sur mes robes.

''Alors arrête.''

Mais tu n'arrêtes pas. Tu arraches mes vêtements et j'enlève ton chandail et tu m'embrasses et tu me goûtes et tu me baises sur la table poussiéreuse, et c'est ridicule et passionné et maladroit et parfait. Tu me baises et c'est comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux, que toi et moi dans ce moment de connexion et d'extase.

Et quand je me réveille sur la table au matin, tu es parti et tu as apporté le Horcruxe avec toi.

* * *

Pourquoi suis-je surpris que tu sois absolument remarquable?

Des étincelles jaillissent, des sorts sont lancés, et tu gagnes. Harry, Harry, tu gagnes la guerre, tu élimines le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu amènes la paix au pays et au monde entier. Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est courir vers toi, même au milieu de ce champ de bataille, et t'embrasser, t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres soient meurtries, t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu ne voies plus clair.

Vraiment dommage que Ginny Weasley m'y devance.

* * *

Est-ce que ça allait se terminer comme ça depuis le début?

''Tu n'es sûrement pas si surpris,'' tu dis, et peut-être que je ne devrais pas l'être, mais je le suis. Je suis surpris, et je suis fâché, et ça fait _mal_. Ça fait plus mal que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Quand je ne répond pas, quand je ne veux même pas te regarder, tu soupires.

''Comment ça aurait pu fonctionner entre nous, de toute façon?'' tu demandes. ''Je suis célèbre et tu as une mauvaise réputation, et ce genre de choses ne finissent jamais bien.''

Je déteste que tu aies raison. Je déteste que tu y mettes de la logique. Mais ce que je déteste plus que tout c'est que, pour la première fois de ta vie, tu ne veux pas prendre de risque. Est-ce que je n'en vaut pas la peine?

''Drago, dis quelque chose.''

Je te regarde de côté. Je peux voir la Weasley par dessus ton épaule, qui t'attends au bout du couloir, étreignant l'une de ses amies. J'étudie ton visage. J'y vois du remords, de la culpabilité, mais ça ne me console pas.

Tu soupires. ''Je savais depuis le début que ça n'allait pas fonctionner.''

Ton aveu attire mon attention. Ç'aurait été moins douloureux si tu m'avais éventré en me lançant un sort.

''Tu savais que ça n'allait pas fonctionner,'' je dis, ''et tu as quand même couché avec moi.''

Tu te crispes. ''C'était pendant la guerre,'' tu dis. ''Le feu de l'action, la menace de mort, c'était seulement...''

''Tu allais toujours choisir Weasley,'' je dis, ''tu savais ça, tu _savais,_ et tu m'as baisé quand même.''

''Drago –''

''J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi, espèce de bâtard.'' Je veux avoir l'air plus fâché, mais cette conversation m'a vidé de toute mon ardeur. Je suis froid, et ma voix l'est aussi. ''Et je me suis _laissé_ tomber amoureux de toi, parce que je croyais – que je suis bête – que quelque chose de bien pourrait en ressortir.''

''Drago, dans une autre situation, quelque chose de bien en serait ressorti.'' Je me demande qui tu essaie de convaincre – moi ou toi-même. ''Mais Ginny et moi – et toi – ça n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner.

Je ris, mais je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Le pire c'est que je sais que tu as tord.

Parce que ça _aurait pu_ fonctionner. Tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne; tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et j'étais prêt à risquer ma vie pour t'aider. Harry, espèce de salaud, de saint, de menteur, on aurait pu être _merveilleux_. On était tellement près de l'être.

''J'imagine qu'on ne saura jamais maintenant,'' je dis, et je pars brusquement, loin de toi, espérant semer la douleur qui se propage dans ma poitrine.

* * *

Suis-je retourné à mon point de départ?

La guerre est terminée, la bataille est gagnée, et me voilà devant le miroir de ma chambre, les yeux fixés sur ma Marque des Ténèbres, à débattre si je devrais ou non l'ouvrir le long de mon artère brachiale.

Je suis arrivé à passer des mois sans toi pendant la guerre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ces mois après la guerre sont tellement pires, sachant maintenant que depuis le début, je n'allais jamais être ton choix.

M'as tu ruiné? M'as tu brisé? Ou est-ce que je me suis ruiné moi-même, dès le moment ou je me suis laissé tomber amoureux de toi? Est-ce que tout cela a encore de l'importance?

Un coup à la porte. Je lève les yeux et je vois Mère dans le miroir, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte et souriant doucement.

''Drago,'' elle dit, ''descend pour le dîner.''

Je hoche la tête, une seule fois, et je baisse les yeux, mais je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle fronce les sourcils, je peux le sentir dans mon dos.

''Est-ce que tout vas bien, mon chéri?''

Quelle question. Quelques mots qui requièrent une réponse de la longueur d'un roman.

Je n'ose pas lui confier ce à quoi je pense, ou à quel point j'ai mal, ou comment désespérément détruit je me sens.

Quand je reste silencieux, j'entends Mère traverser la pièce, puis elle pose délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules.

''Le traumatisme nous laisse tous des cicatrices,'' elle dit. ''Mais tu es plus que la somme de tes cicatrices, mon chéri. Nous le sommes tous.''

Je sais qu'elle parle de la guerre. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle traumatisme me hante réellement. Je m'arrête tout de même sur ses paroles, et je lève les yeux pour étudier son visage souriant dans le miroir.

''Descend pour le dîner,'' elle répète.

* * *

Suis-je plus que la somme de mes cicatrices?

Suis-je plus que mon traumatisme, mes péchés, mes erreurs?

Suis-je plus que ce que tu as laissé derrière quand tu m'as détruit?

Ces cicatrices sont les tiennes autant que les miennes, mais je suis celui qui doit les porter. Elles m'ont changé. _Tu_ m'as changé. Et maintenant je dois vivre le restant de mes jours sachant que je suis qui je suis à cause de toi, toi qui m'as ruiné, toi qui m'a rendu meilleur que je ne l'étais.

Et je veux te détester, mais je sais que je n'y arriverai jamais.

* * *

Note de l'Auteur : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Si tu as aimé, laisse une review :)

Note de la Traductrice : N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer si j'ai fait des erreurs! Merci d'avoir lu! :)


End file.
